Fate Has Us
by TheSleepingPhoenix
Summary: Leah Romero, the daughter of the sheriff of White Pine Bay, returns after a mishap that happened a year ago landed her in the hospital. But what if what happened wasn't exactly avoidable? What if it can't be controlled? She unintentionally befriends a boy named Norman Bates, and his older Dylan, who seem to have secrets of their own. LeahxDylan.


**Summary: Leah Romero, the daughter of the sheriff of White Pine Bay, returns after a mishap that happened a year ago landed her in the hospital. But what if what happened wasn't exactly avoidable? What if it can't be controlled? She unintentionally befriends a boy named Norman Bates, and his older Dylan, who seem to have secrets of their own. LeahxDylan.**

**Rated M for language, sexual situations, and possible lemons in the future.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or the Bates Motel series.**

* * *

" Home sweet home." I muttered, staring up at the grey house in front of me through the thick, dark lens of my shades. I puffed my last breath from the cigarette that rested loosely between my fingers and dropped it onto the ground, exhaling the white smoke as I smashed the bud into the damp concrete beneath the sole of my sneakers.

It looked exactly as I had left it twelve months ago.

The grey paint that clung to the wood of the exterior of the house was as dingy and worn as ever, and the plants that rested on the balcony of the porch looked more dead than usual if that were possible. I snorted a little as I lifted one of the flowers that hung over with my fingers- feeling the dryness against my skin, as if they hadn't been watered or cared for at all since I left.

An entire _year_.

My father wasn't exactly a green thumb, but he could of tried to water them at least a couple times a month.

But then again, him being the sheriff of this town, he didn't exactly get many breaks.

He seemed to home now though, seeing as his white cruiser was parked in the driveway. I holstered my travel bag more over my shoulder and knocked on the front door. I could hear footsteps soon after, following by an "I'm coming!" from the foot of the stairs in the living room. I could hear him then, hurrying to the front door- probably thinking it was one of the neighbors here to complain about a raccoon in their backyard or something.

When the door swung open, he looked genuinely surprised, as I suspected. " Leah?"

"Dad. Nice to see you too." I replied with a smile, and he stepped back to let me inside.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until next week."

" I thought I'd surprise you." I said, and his eyebrows raised slightly. " They let me out early. Said I seemed ready to come back home."

I set my bag down beside my feet and walked into his embrace. He held me for a good few minutes and I hugged him back, though it started to get awkward for me after the first minute, but I let it slide. It's always been rare occasion for my father to display any form of affectionate emotion towards anyone, including me, so when we did have moments like this, I tried to relish in them for what they were.

But with that being said, I wasn't much of a hugger either.

When we finally pulled away, I watched him as he grabbed my bag and started up the stairs towards my room. I followed him, looking left and right at the aspects of the house, realizing that the inside too was exactly how I left it, and I could only imagine I would be saying the same for my bedroom. When we neared the top of the stairs he spoke again.

" Still smoking huh?" Of course he could smell that scent a mile away.

" Out of habit now, but it helps. I was.. nervous actually, coming back here after being away for so long."

Especially how I had left things.

We entered my bedroom, and as I guessed, it was like it had never been touched.

Good.

My white sheets were still sprawled messily across my bed and onto the floor- with the pillows out of place both near the top and foot. My clothes were strewn near the dresser and falling out of the drawers, some collecting dust after being exposed to the elements for so long. My laptop that rested atop my desk was definitely still had the charger plugged into it- which meant I would have to replace the battery soon.

Completely out of place overall, and definitely could use some cleaning up- though I was never really the girl with the tidy room.

" Nothing's changed much." He assured me as he set my bag down beside my bed. Then he cracked the blinds to my room, letting in a little sunlight. I squinted my eyes through my sunglasses even though the light was minimal and rested my hand against my forehead as he turned around to face me. He arched a brow at me and I dropped my hand, letting it rest at my side.

My eyes, they were always sensitive to light, even more so than normal.

"How are you feeling, Leah?" He asked me then.

" Fine, for now. They gave me meds to take..so I should be okay."

He nodded, pressing his lips together. " Good. Well, I was going to do a couple rounds with Shelby around town, but now that you're back I guess we could grab some lunch at the diner if you're feeling up to it instead." He proposed then with a small, but hopeful smile. He was dressed in his usual sheriff attire; seeing as he was needed twenty-four-seven- it was rare to see him without it.

I snorted, halfheartedly. " You sure I'll even be welcomed back?"

" If anyone makes trouble for you I'll be sure to have their ass hauled to the station." He replied sternly." They don't know the whole story, but you know, this town believes what they hear and they go from there."

I exhaled. "Sure... Just me change my clothes first."

" Alright. See you in a few then." He said, and left to close the door behind him. Before he did though, he turned to meet my eyes, just as I had removed my sunglasses. His deep brown eyes had softened a little as he looked into my eyes, and I swallowed at the memory of the time I saw them last. He smiled at me, which I returned stiffly.

" It's... really good to have you back Leah. Really."

I nodded. "Yeah."

He closed the door then and I sighed, raking a hand through my long jet-black hair. I picked up my bag and set it onto my bed, hearing it creak at the weight.

Scratching my wrist, I realized my hospital bracelet was still attached. I snatched it off with one quick yank and set it atop my dresser.

I began unpacking then, throwing the dirty laundry into the hamper near my closet, and the cleaner clothing into my drawer. I unzipped a small pouch on the side of the bag and pulled out the small, white pill bottle, placing it on the dresser near my bed. I undressed then, removing my tank top and pulling on a long sleeve navy blue shirt and changed into some dark denim jeans.

Now that I was back, I would have to continue school also. My leaving caused me to miss the rest of my junior year of high school.

Which meant I would have to repeat it.

Great.

I slipped on my sneakers and walked to my closet, where I grabbed the small , worn duffel bag I had always carried around before for casual outings- a few decorative pins fastened onto the flap. I grabbed the pill bottle on my dresser then headed towards the bathroom inside my room. I turned the knob on the faucet that released cold water.

I twisted the cap open, and shook the bottle into the palm of my hand, swallowing at the sight of the small capsule.

This small pill, was supposedly the answer to living a normal life.

And so far it had been working.

The episodes, they didn't last as long- and the pain subsided within minutes of my ingestion.

My eyes zeroed in on the faint scars that had embedded themselves onto the palms of my hands and the beginning of my wrists, and I squeezed my eyes tightly as the events of that night flooded into my mind again- remembering how once before, they had been badly scraped, bruised and bloody.

I shook my head, blinking rapidly, as if to rid the thoughts away.

It worked, for the most part.

I popped the pill into my mouth and scooped up the cool water, slurping it from the palm of my hand. I could fill it, moving from the back of my throat and into my stomach, and I sighed, screwing the cap onto the bottle.

Each time I took one, even in the hospital, I found myself wondering how long it would be before I slipped up again.

It just felt _too good_ to be true.

Not having to worry about another incident, and all the demise that comes it.

Because at the end of it all, I can't just run away from myself.

From the _monster_ inside of me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another story I wanted to do, since I love the series Bates Motel, and decided to include the ever so lovely Leah from the Twilight series.**

**And this will be Leah/Dylan, as stated in the summary.**

**I just loved Dylan's character and all his hotness from the moment he grazed my screen. Max Thieriot as grown into quite the looker hasn't he?**

**I can't wait for this Monday's episode! ****Any other Dylan fans out there? I would love to see him with Emma, even though I love her with Gunner right now ( he _did_ make a joke about making out with her in season one though. It is _certainly_ a possibility. c:)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Review/Favorite for more!**

**Until next time!**

**xTheSleepingPhoenix**


End file.
